ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Red King
Red King (レッドキング - Reddo Kingu), also known as Redking, is a kaiju originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman, in episode 8. Since then, it has became one of the series' most popular (and sometimes funnier or weaker) monsters. Subtitle: Skull Monster (どくろ怪獣 - Dokuro Kaijū) Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Physical Strength: Although despite possessing no protectile attacks or powers, Red King's physical strength is more powerful than average monsters, he can dismember the limbs of others with ease. Weakness Red King's feet are considered to be Red King's weakspot. They are very tender and an attack on him there causes him great pain History The first Red King was discovered on a remote island with other monsters, where a small group of scientists had been terrorized and all but one were ultimately killed. In this episode, Red King appeared along with Magular and Chandora. This episode also featured the first appearance of Pigmon, a monster the size of a human child that was friendly toward humans. Red King defeated Chandlar by tearing off a limb/wing and throwing the dismembered limb, as well as some rocks, at him as the monster fled, and was never seen or heard from again. Mauglar, a burrowing monster, apparently survived the episode almost unnoticed, but was eventually killed by the Science Patrol. Red King killed Pigmon by creating an avalanche of rock. Once Ultraman appeared, Red King was defeated without the need for the Spacium Ray; it is presumed that Ultraman either broke Red King's neck after flipping the monster several times or merely knocked him out by the impact. Red King II When Red King finally reappeared, he was as part of another trio of monsters, including Dorako and Gigass. Red King viciously tore Dorako's wings off, and Dorako died of its injuries soon afterward. Gigas was driven off by Red King and fell victim to the Extreme Drought Bomb from the Science Patrol. All three monsters apparently precipitated out of a fragment of comet debris, or were awakened by the comet's radiation; it is not entirely clear, but the comet somehow triggered their appearance. Apparently Red King now presented an extra danger, as it had swallowed six long-lost hydrogen bombs. Ultraman ultimately paralyzed Red King and raised it off the ground with one of his rarely used telekinesis powers. He then used two of his Ultra Slashes to slice Red King into thirds. Apparently the atomic weapon was resting in the throat of Red King's digestive tract, because Ultraman took the head and neck portion and flew away into space with it to allow the H-bombs to detonate without harm. *This version of Red King was a modified Aboras suit and had a clay lump stuck to the right side of its neck to represent the bombs. Trivia *During early production work on Ultraman when it was known as "Redman," Red King was intended to be king of the monsters until the show was changed into "Ultraman." Red King however kept his name for unknown reseaons *Red King's "Shparr!" cry is one of the most characteristic monster sounds from the series. Its roar is a combination of Godzilla (when he is injured) and Gaira/Green Gargantua in War of the Gargantuas. *Red King's pompous forearm gestures foreshadow the showboating of future pro wrestlers and athletes. *Gorgos (from Ultra Q) was intended to be the monster that fought Gigass and Dorako. *The Red King suit has gone through a history of edits and recycling. After Red King's debut, the suit was used to create the monster, Aboras. Afterwards, the suit was recycled and reused to make Red King in epiosde 25. Finally, the arms and legs of Red King were used for the suit of Zetton. *Originally, Red King and Gomora were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. This fact is left in the english dub of Ultraman when the Science Patrol mistake the revived monsters by Red King and Gomora's names. *Red King appears in Ultraman Ace opening but does not appear in the series. Ultraman Jonias Red King reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The Ultraman. Of all the monsters on the island of Babalon, Red King was the most powerful monster of the Babaloneon Empire. After the Science Garrison was attacking the other monsters that inhabited the island (Banila, Aboras, Earthtron, Ghostron, and Gokinezura,) Red King was unleashed to stop them. He first fights and kills Ghostron and later fights and kills Gokinezura to show of his supreriority. When Ultraman Jonias appears, two two battle to a standstill. Even with the other Babaloneon Monsters assisting Red King in stopping the Ultra, Ultraman Jonias eventually destroyed the other monster and Red King is sliced in half and destroyed by an energy slash. *This version of Red King possessed the ability to spit purple fire. Ultraman 80 Red King reappeared in episode 46 of the series, Ultraman 80 as "Revived Red King" (meaning this Red King could be the original Red King or Red King II from the Original Ultraman). Red King was revived after being wished back to life by Marjin, a genie-like entity who was imprisoned inside of an old jar until being released by three boys who debated about which monster to revive (Eleking and Woo are referenced too.) Shortly after being revived, Red King rampages in the heart of the city and causing mass destruction. Ultraman 80 shows up and after a relatively short battle, Ultraman 80 destroys Red King with the Sakcium Ray. *The PlayStation 2 video game Ultraman: Fighting Evolution 3 has a scenario based on this episode. *In this series, Red King has a more goldish tone to his body like Red King II, yet retains the blue tones in between the ridges of his body like that of Red King I. Ultraman Powered Red King reappeared in episodes 3 and 12 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, In this series, there are two Red Kings (a female, tan; and a male, red) In their debut appeareance the female is seen mostly, attacking Chandrah, Pigmon and WINR before facing Ultraman Powered, she calls out to her male and the two monster briefly double-team Powered. After being dazed by WINR, The female Red King wanders off a cliff to her doom which leaves her mate in sorrow and loss. Ultraman Powered leaves the male Red King to live feeling sympathy for the monster. A male Red King reappeared near the end of the show but was quickly killed by their version of Dorako. (It's unknown if this is the same Red King from before or not.) Ultraman Max Red King reappeared in episode 5, 6, and 36 of the series, Ultraman Max. In this series, Red King was mentioned in a prophecy as a destructive monster who was sealed underground by a race of Pigmon long. However several years in the present after the tomb and the last of Pigmon's race is disturbed, Red King awakens from underground and resumes his rampage on the island he is on. Pigmon uses one of the monster guardians of the island, known as "Salamadon" to fight Red King, but Red King easily beats down and kills Salamadon before shifting his attention back to Pigmon, Ultraman Max appears and fights Red King and manages to bury the monster underground before the other guardian monster, known as "Paragura" appears and briefly fights Max. Pigmon tames Paragura from attacking Max so that way Max can leave, (his color timer was blinking red.) Red King however is not finished yet as he burrows away to recover. Red King resurfaces and attacks Paragura and after a lengthy battle manages to kill Paragura too. Red King tries to kill Pigmon again now with both guardian monsters dead, but Pigmon is rescued by DASH and Ultraman Max returns for a rematch. After a lengthy battle Red King weakens and becomes highly explosive, with this Ultraman Max carries his to the Earth's atmosphere and destroys him with the Maximum Cannon so that way he could detonate without harming Earth. Towards the end of the series, Red King returns by a dimensional portal that opens up in the middle of Tokyo and is still highly explosive. However his appearance this time around is more comical as is the other villain that appears to have brought him there: Alien Shama. However, Ultraman Max fights back and defeats him again using the Max Galaxy, twice. *In this series, Red King's subtitle is "装甲怪獣"(Soukou Kaijū, Sōkō Kaijū)."装甲" means vehicle armor. *In this series, Red King possessed a breath weapon consisting of impact-explosive rocks, similar to Toho's Megalon, except Red King's were a barrage rather than singular. Presumably these were a type of waste material expunged from the intestines, used as an offensive deterrent (much like monkeys throwing excrement) against an attacker. *In a DVD Special known as "Ultraman Max Super Battle!" Ultraman Max battles against Red King and Zetton. The two monsters team up to take out Max, but in the end Red King is knocked unconcious and Max destroys Zetton with the Max Cannon. *In the series, Red King is the most comical as opposed to his other menacing appearances. Ultraman Mebius Red King reappeared in episode 42 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Red King is revived by Gadiba (a black, misty entity that serves as the pet of Yapool in the series.) Red King is then possessed by Gadiba to attack in the middle of a valley in which GUYS is sent to investigate. After a lengthy battle against GUYS, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and faces off against Red King as well. After a relatively short and easy battle, Mebius is victorious. Gadiba then suddenly emerges from Red King's body and transforms Red King into Gomora (which was seen earlier in the episode, possibly morphed into Red King previously by Gadiba) to do battle against Mebius. *The Red King suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Red King's battle in this series. *While possessing his basic physical strength feature and weaknesses, this Red King also possesses the ability to jump so high it seems like it's flying. *Red King makes a cameo in episode 21 in the Monster Graveyard, along with several other desceased monsters Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Red King reappeared in episodes 1 and 7 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Red King is first seen interfereing in the middle of a battle between Telesdon and Sadora and after a brief brawl, manages to choke Sadora to death. Red King then turned his attention to the ZAP SPACY crew and attacked them but was intercepted by Telesdon and they resumed their battle. The result of the fight is unclear as it's seen that Red King is still persuing the ZAP SPACY team (the same Telesdon that fought him also returns in the next episode.) Rei confronts Red King himself and calls for his Gomora to do battle against the monster. After a long battle, Gomora is victorious by destroying Red King, destroying his innards with his Oscillatory Ray. Later on, Red King as well as Telesdon and Neronga are all revived by the bizzare monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Red King doesn't fight until the end but even after displaying some more power than the others combined, he is still destroyed by both Gomora and Litra. The last that's seen of Red King in this series is in the flashback of a little girl while he was fighting against the monster Earthtron. *The Red King suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Red King's battle in this series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Red King returns in episodes 10, 12, and 13 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In the sequel to the above series, Red King is the 2nd monster owned by Grande (his 1st being Tyrant). Grande first uses Red King to fight against a King Joe Black that's sent to kill them both, but Red King destroys the King Joe Black with ease while Grande escapes death by the Alien Pedan. Towards the end of the series, Grande challenges Rei to another rematch (their second battle resulted in the death of his Tyrant) and Rei complies. The battle goes on for a lengthy amount of time and it appears Red King gains the upper hand after it beats down Gomora senselessly. Rei however transforms into Reimon and charges Gomora with enough power to defeat Red King with ease, however Reimon has Gomora spare Red King and Grande's life after they defeat him and thus leave. During the series finale, Grande returns and sides with Rei in helping fight against Alien Reiblood (whom has possessed Armored Darkness) using his Red King to assist Gomora. In the end, Gomora and Red King transform into their EX forms and Reiblood meets his demise at the hands of the ZAP SPACY and both EX Gomora and EX Red King. *The Red King suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Red King's battle in this series *This is the only series in which Red King was unofficially, a "good" guy. EX Red King EX Red King is the EX version of Red King. EX Red King first appeared in the game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, created by the combined experimental efforts of Alien Mephilas and Alien Baltan, he was then sent to fight Ultraman Taro inside of a Volcano but was eventually defeated by the ultra. His first television debut was in Ultra Galaxy NEO. In this appearance, Grande's EX Red King teamed up with Rei's EX Gomora in the final episode to fight against Alien Reiblood, whom had possessed Armored Darkness. Powers Fists:EX Red King can use his enormous fists for basic weapons. Size increase: In Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth EX Red King can increase the size of his right fist and punch his enemy to the sky causing them to explode on contact. Trivia EX Red King's roar is the same just low pitched Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Red King is one of the many monsters that is owned by Ultraman Belial. He's the first to fight Gomora in the Monster Graveyard and even goes for a brief fight against Ultraman Zero before being killed seconds later. *The Red King suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Red King's battle in this series *Red King is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support Ultra Zone Red King reappears throughout the series, Ultra Zone. Red King is the monster of the segment "Kaiju English," in episode 1. During epsodes 11 and 12 of the segment "Bad Monster Zetton," a rival gang of the titular gang hires Red King as their enforcer to beat up Zetton and steal his girlfriend. Zetton however fights Red King and wins his girlfriend back the episode after During episodes 10 and 11, there is a segment that retells the events of episode 8 of the original Ultraman (Red King's debut episode) known as "Clandestine Sunflan Island." Unlike the original episode however, It is an expedition group that journeys to the island, also Red King battles the monsters Birdon and Banpira. Red King's last appearance in the series would be in the series finale, in which he and several other monsters and aliens accompanied Riho Takata as she sung the opening theme song to Ultraman Mebius. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jonias Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju